1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical seal for use in rotary machines, such as pumps and compressors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical seals are built of many components and are in wide use for the sealing of shafts in pumps, compressors and other rotary machines.
Conventional mechanical seals for the shafts of such rotary machines usually comprise a rotating seal element mounted on the rotating shaft for rotation therewith, a retainer fixed in a seal box formed around the shaft, a stationary seal element held by the retainer, and spring means for pressing one of the seal elements against the other to maintain a sliding seal-face contact between the two elements. In attaching the mechanical seal to, or detaching the same from, the rotating shaft, the seal components, especially the stationary seal element and the retainer that holds the element in place, provide difficulties in handling because they must be fitted or removed within the relatively narrow space of the seal box around the shaft. This is particularly true with smaller seal boxes in which those components are more difficult of access to the unaided hand of the operator.